In construction of dwellings and other buildings, inside corners are finished in a variety of ways. Depending on the wall material, inside corners may be created by abutting finishing materials. This can be sufficient in many cases if the structural materials at the corner are perfectly plumb and straight. However, many building materials and construction techniques are less than perfect. More commonly corners are not plumb and straight and further finishing is required or desirable. In the case of drywall construction, sheets of drywall are abutted at the inside corners and the joints are sealed with tape which is then concealed with drywall joint compound. When paneling is used cove molding may be applied at the inside corners to conceal the joints. However, these approaches are time consuming and may still not provide a desired appearance at the inside corners because of unevenness of the resulting walls.
Cove molding is made from relatively rigid materials and does not readily conform to wall surfaces that are less than regular. Drywall taping requires considerable skill and practice to achieve a pleasing appearance.